Painting the Cul de Sac GREEN!
by Technomaru
Summary: The Gangreen Gang somehow wandered into Peach Creek and pretty much made it their turf. After they kicked the Kankers out of their home, the sisters have no choice but to team up with the Eds to get rid of the gang... but do they have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1

**Painting the Cul-de-Sac GREEN!**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Gangreen Gang!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or "The Powerpuff Girls" and by powerpuff girls I mean the american series and not the anime "Powerpuff Girls Z"

This fanfic takes place in a universe of it's own so no Edna and Kimono Sisters!

--

"THE CITY OF PEACH CREEK!"

Where it is usually summer except now it takes place during the winter. The kids are playing, the Eds are scamming, and the Kankers are pursuing the Eds, however all that is about to change!"

They don't need any introduction but somehow...THE GANGREEN GANG SOMEHOW WAUNDERED INTO THE CITY!" Yes those green-skinned rapscalions Ace, Big Billy, Little Arturo, Snake, and Grubber are in the Cul-de-sac and boy are they up to no good!

Kevin is riding around on his bike until he bumps into Big Billy and falls off of it. Kevin then says, "Out of my way DORK!" Ace then says, "Dork? You're talking to Ace Kid! There are no "Dorks" here! ...At least, I don't think so....umm Lil' Arturo, is your name "Dork"?

Lil' Arturo: "Eh heh-heh-heh... NO!"

How about you Big Billy?

Big Billy: "Daaaah.....No..."

Grubber?" Grubber then blows a raspberry since that's how he communicates. Ace continues, "Yeah I thought so. Hey, is your name "Dork" Snake?" Snake laughs in a snake like way and says, "Hss-sss-sss-sss! Yessss!" Only for Ace to uppercut Snake in the nose and he replies, "I meanss no!"

Ace looks back at Kevin and says, "So it seems that none of us are "Dorks" so I guess the only dork here...is you! Alright gang, let's have some fun... Gangreen style! Let's beat him up, take his money, and his bike!"

Kevin cringes and says, "Stay back you dorks.... I mean it...NOOOOOooooooooooooo!"

**(A half hour later)**

Kevin is roughed up and says, "The greenskinned people came and took away my bike!" Double D, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, and Nazz sees Kevin like this and Double D then says, "I think Kevin is suffering a mild case of delusion but if these "greenskinned people" did exist... why did they take his pants?" Nazz giggles and says, "I know I shouldn't laugh at Kevin's predictament but... is that "rainbow monkey" underwear he's wearing?" The others try to hold in their laugher but they couldn't except for Double D who decides to investigae what just happened.

**(At the "Park n Flush" Trailer Park)**

Marie Kanker was taking a bath and washing clothes at the same time. Then a doorbell rings and then Marie puts on a towel and May and Lee show up as well, as they open the door and to their suprise, the Gangreen Gang are sitting on their stoop and Ace says, "Hello ladies, the name's Ace!" May then says, "Wow! A real man!" Marie then says, "You naughty boy, you got me in the middle of my bath!" and Lee says to Ace, "How about coming to our "Casa de Kanker" for Kankerburgers and powdered milk?

Ace then says, "Actually, me and the gangreen gang are new to their neighborhood so we need a place to hang...so amscray!" The three girls are shocked and May says in shock, "You want us to leave our own home?" Marie tells Ace, "Over my bathed and toweled body!" Lee then says, "Girls, let's show those green skinned weirdos the way out!" Ace then laughs with the gang and says, "Looks like we have ourselves a fight... ATTACK!"

**(15 minutes later...)**

The Kankers are hanging on a clothesline while Marie holds on to her towel, "Lee then says, "This is the most embarassing thing to ever happen to a Kanker since the great beef jerky battle of last month... let's go back in there and show those green skinned bullies that this is our turf!"

**(15 minutes later...)**

The Kankers are hanging on a clothesline but this time they were upside down. Marie struggles to keep her towel on. Lee then says, "Ok girls, those guys do play rough, I guess we have no choice but we have to..." May then interrupts Lee and tells her, "But Lee we can't, they hate us! After all the stuff we did to them... it's no wonder why we have no friends (cries) now we're forced to go homeless!" Lee then says, "Well we have to try, our home and reputation is at stake!"

**(Double D's house)**

Double D is studying on what could do such a terrible thing to Kevin but then he hears a doorbell and he thinks to himself, "Hmmm... who could stop by on such a short notice... OH NO! BUT IT'S NOT MY TIME YET! And why are you wearing nothing but a towel Marie unless you're..."

Marie then says, "Double D this isn't what you think!" Lee then says to Double D, "Listen "Sock-head"... You don't like me and I probably like you and your little friends but between Kanker and Ed... May lift up the bangs on my head to expose my eyes... We have one thing to say..."

The three are on their knees and they seem to pleading and the three makes sad eyes and Lee continues, "Please...help us! Please let us stay at your house for a while... we are cold, hungry, and homeless!" Double D then looks into Lee's eyes and says, "Wow, I guess Eddy is wrong, you are not a "cyclops"! But... I don't know..." May then hugs Double D and with her sad eyes she says to him in a cutesy voice, "Pweeze Double D...pweeze help us out!" Double D then says, "Ohhh... how can I possibly say no to that? Come inside girls, Marie I got extra clothes for you. However my parents do not approve of unwashed guests to a bath is mandatory."

Lee grumbles and then Marie smacks her head and Lee then says, "We should be grateful you helped us, you won't regret it!"

The Kankers are in a bath and then Double D comes in wearing a blindfold and tells them, "I got your towels and extra clothes girls, but tell me... what happened to you and the trailer?" May then tells Double D, "Well when we were watching a monster truck rally and Marie was bathing and washing our clothes, our home was invaded by five green skinned boys and no matter what we did to get our home back, they beat us up and left us hanging...literally!"

Double D then asked, "Oh my goodness! You too? Umm I mean... well how come you didn't ask Ed or Eddy?" The three girls looked at eachother and says, "W...we did!"

**(Flashback 1)**

Ed opens the door and sees the Kankers and before they can say anything, Ed screams and runs off shouting, "HEFFALUMPS, WOOZLES, AND KANKERS ARE AFTER MY GRAVY!"

**(Flashback 2)**

Eddy opens the door and the Kankers explain their dilemma and then Eddy has this to say: "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU THREE RIGHT!" May then says, "But please Eddy, help us!" Eddy then says, "Yeah, right! Me? Help you? The day I help you three is the day I give to charity... ain't gonna happen! I hope the green skinned weirdos break your stuff!" Eddy closes the door on their faces, locks the door, pulls down his pants and gives them a "pressed ham" through the window while laughing loudly.

**(Flashback ends)**

Double D sheds a tear and says, "Wow...that is sad. Ed is scared of you three and Eddy was being...well...Eddy. And you said a group of green skinned teenagers attacked you and took over your trailer?" Marie then says, "Yes they did!" Double D then says, "Well they also attacked Kevin and stole his money, bike, and pants." The Kankers couldn't help but giggle at that and Marie asked, "Did Kevin....(snicker) wear Rainbow Monkey underwear?" Double D asks, "How did you know?" May then says, "Because I saw it graffitied in school by Eddy... I am the only Kanker who is literate!"

Marie then says, "We're done! So unless you want a "free show" I suggest you leave the bathroom. Double D then says, "Oh pardon me ladies but at least now I got new leads on the "green skinned people" Lee then says, "Oh and Double D...thanks!" Double D blushes and goes back to his room.

Shortly... Double D gives the Kankers the guest room and says to them, "Well is you need anything just tell me, I will be busy looking up those brutes. Lee lays down and says, "You know... I was wrong about Double D, he seems to be the only one in town with heart. He gave us a place to stay and hospitality, perhaps we should stop our ways or risk being in the same level as those green guys." Marie then says, "If I ever see them again they will so get it!"

**(Stroke of midnight)**

Double D is still looking up information on his computer and he feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps up a bit. It was May Kanker and she appears to be a bit frightened. Double D then says, "Oh right, I forgot you were here after working so hard... what's the matter May?" May then says, "Sorry Double D but I had a horrible nightmare... about the green skinned brutes..." Double D then says, "Well... I understand your fear so... you can stay in the room with me if you want." May giggles and hugs him and says, "Oh Double D, you are such the sweetest guy ever! So what did you find out about them?

Double D then shows her the info:

**Name: The Gangreen Gang (Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy, and Little Arturo)**

**Real Names: Ace D. Copular, Sanford D. ingleberry, Grubber J. Gribberish, William W. Williams, and Arturo De La Guerra**

**Ages: 19, 17, 17, 17, and 15**

**M.O.: These mutated teenage hoodlums are known for causing trouble in Townsville such as crank calling, bullying, robbery, loitering, etc.**

**Additional notes: Big Billy is a Cyclops and Grubber can imitate anyone's voice despite communicating in raspberries.**

Double D then says, "So May...long story short... WE HAVE CRIMINALS FROM TOWNSVILLE IN OUR VERY NEIGHBORHOOD! But technically they're just mutated punks from a neighboring town. May is even nervous. Double D then yawns and says, "Well I'm tired and perhaps as I sleep I shall plan out something. I will see to it that you ladies get your home back and those brutes get what's coming to them!"

Double D then falls asleep in his bed but all of a sudden he feels something and notices May is sleeping on him and she smiles and sighs. Double D then thinks to himself, "Wrong as it may seem, at least she won't have any nightmares tonight...but I shall see to it that the Gangreen Gang will get their comeuppa...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ.....

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Painting the Cul-de-Sac GREEN!**

**Chapter 2: Seeing Green**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or "The Powerpuff Girls" and by powerpuff girls I mean the american series and not the anime "Powerpuff Girls Z"

This fanfic takes place in a universe of it's own so no Edna and Kimono Sisters!

--

Double D was still thinking of a plan as he slept and by the time he thought of one, it's morning! He wakes up and sees Lee and Marie looking very upset as he sees May with him in bed and Double D sweats and says, "Umm before you ladies jump into conclusions I have just one thing to say... May had a nightmare and couldn't sleep unless I was around.

Marie holds in her anger and says, "I believe you." Double D then says, "Really? But I have no proo..." Marie puts her finger in his mouth to "hush" him and says, "Yeah, I trust you. You did have the heart to take us in and take care of us until we figure out a way to get rid of those green guys. Lee goes to the Kitchen and tells Double D, "Well while you think of a plan I'll make breakfast...WAFFLES!"

May wakes up and hugs Double D while telling him, "Oh thank you for staying by me, that is the best sleep I've ever had!" Marie seems angered and she says to May, "If it weren't for the fact you were spooked by a dream of the green guys, I'd..." Double D then says, "Can you ladies put aside your differences for a few minutes, I'm trying to think of how I will pull this off!" Marie and May stop fighting and May asks him, "pull what off?" Double D then says, "Ok, I plan to check on your trailer to see what kind of tomfoolery they are up to and how they work, but we have to do it very stealth like." Marie then says, "I'll get the outfits ready!" Lee then shows up with "breakfast" and says, "Waffles are ready!" Double D notices they are really pancakes put in a waffle iron and says thanks to her anyway.

**(2 Hours Later)**

Dressed in black, Double D and the Kankers enter the "Park N Flush" trailer park to investigate the Kanker trailer and see what the Gangreen Gang are up to. The trailer is covered in graffiti that is made by the gang, however one is written as "Graffiti by Big Billy" The Kanker Sisters all shout, "OUR HOME!" But the worst is yet to come... for when the Kankers and Double D see what's inside the Kanker's trailer...

They see Snake riding around the living room on Kevin's bike, Grubber biting off the heads of dolls that resemble the Eds, Little Arturo smashing the Kankers' "ship-in-a-bottle" and he says, "Oh boy guys, I got a toy boat from the strange pinata!" Marie and Lee are extremely angered by this. Snake then laughs and says, "Thissss place is better than our clubhouse.... it even ssssmells better!" Ace pulls out a telephone and tells Snake, "Hey Snake...check this out!" He dials a certain number for a crank call...

Mung Daal: Hello, this is Mung Daal's catering business, Mung Daal speaking!

Ace: Yeah listen, do you have frog's legs?

Mung Daal: Of course, the very finest!

Ace: What? you hop to work then? Jerk!

The gang laughed really loud at Ace's crank call. Grubber then takes the phone from Ace and calls Mojo Jojo and after Mojo picks up, Grubber imitates Seth Green from "Robot Chicken" and says to Mojo, "Oooh ooh aah aah, STOOPID MONKEY!" Then hangs up and the gang laughs. Grubber passes the phone to Big Billy and dials a certain number for a crank call...

Frankie Foster: Hello, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Frankie speaking!

Big Billy: Daaaaah Hello?

Frankie Foster: Who is this? Bloo is that you? Who is this?

Big Billy: Billy...Big Billy... of the Gangreen Gang!

Frankie Foster: Umm... Big Billy, if this is a crank call you're not good at it!

Big Billy: Daaaah I'm Sorry.

Ace: Oh for cryin' out loud...Um uh...Prince Albert in a fridge!

Ace continued, "Geez Billy, at least Grubber got a epic win for his crank call... he called Mojo Jojo a "Stoopid Monkey"! Then the gang laugh when they remember Grubber's crank call.

Lee is furious and shouts to herself, "THEY'RE...MAKING...LONG...DISTANCE...CRANK...CALLS!" Marie and Double D restrain Lee and Double D tells her, "The idea is to study them... know their exact weaknesses and then somehow make them leave town and go back to Townsville.

Ace then tells his gang, "I like this place, no adults around, throw a brick on a window and nothing happens. The best thing is... THE POWERPUFF GIRLS HAVE NO IDEA WE'RE EVEN HERE!" Then they all laugh maniacally.

Double D then goes "hmmm..." Then Ed pops out of the bushes and says, "Hiya Double D why are you...AHHHH! KAN..." Double D and May cover Ed's mouth and they run back to Double D's house.

Back at the house, Double D and May uncover Ed's mouth and he continues, "KER SISTERS! RUN AWAY!" Double D then tells Ed, "Ed as simple as your mind is I have a explaination for the whole thing but you might call me crazy."

**(5 minutes later)**

Ed tells Double D, "You're crazy! And I'm smart enough to know THAT!" Double D then says, "Seriously Ed, those green bullies terrorized the neighborhood, beat up Kevin and the worse part is what they did to the Kanker Sisters... they just tossed them out and no one would take them in... no one but me.

A tear falls from Ed's eye and he says, "This is sadder than how "King Kong" ended! I want to help to... but what if they attack us?" Double D then says, "After going through one night with them, they seem grateful I took them in, but I see the Gangreen Gang as a worse force to be reckoned with. Ed's monobrow falls from his face upon hearing that name and he jumps into May's arms and shouts, "AAAAHHHH... GANGREEN GANG!" Then notices he is with May and shouts, "AAAAHHHH... KANKER!" May then says, "But I'm a good guy now!" Ed then says, "Shut up Jiggler, I'm on to you!"

Double D then says, "Umm first off Ed, wrong fanfic. And second, how do you know who they even are?" Ed replies, "Me and my dad watch "Most X-treme Criminals" and they were on it, they show them robbing a museum for a criminal named Sedusa, then one episode showed them putting a fake roach on their salad and intimidating the waiter to give them free food... but everytime they did something bad the Powerpuff Girls would show up and send them packing!... Too bad they aren't here!"

Lee then says, "Speaking of criminals, where's Eddy?"

Eddy sets up a stand where he is selling apples, bananas, oranges, strawberries, and grapes. He pulls out a marker and draws spirals on them as he shouts, "DEVIL FRUIT! GET YOUR DEVIL FRUIT! ONE FRUIT GIVES ANYONE SUPERPOWERS IF THEY EAT IT, ONLY ONE QUARTER!"

But then and without warning, The Gangreen Gang show up and Ace looks at the fruit and says, "Hmm... superpowers eh? Ok Kid, me and the boys will try this "devil fruit" and it better give us superpowers or we will give you a superpower... the power to fly to the nearest hospital!" Ace laughs as he bites into a apple while the other guys eat their fruit. Ace then says to Eddy, "Funny, I don't feel any different, do you Snake?" Snake then says, "Actually bosssss..... thissss banana is making rashhhhessss appear on my sssskin... doessss that count as a ssssuperpower?" Ace just punches Snake on the nose and says to Eddy, "I guess this fruit is worthless but since it's for free and they are delicious, we'll let you live."

Eddy is relived and before he can run off, Big Billy grabs him and shakes him till change comes out and Ace then continues, "Without paying us first...JERK!" Then they all laugh and walk to Rolf's farm.

Eddy walks to Double D and Ed and says, "There you guys are, you're not going to belive this, these group of green skinned people just showed up and ruined my Devil Fruit scam!" Double D then says, "You never get tired of doing that scam do you?" Eddy then says, "...No.... Hey I hear voices, who are behind you guys?" May Kanker then says while hiding in the bushes, "No one here but Ed's imaginary friends!" Eddy then says, "Jib can talk? Hey, what do you guys play me for? Ed, If your friends are imaginary, I wouldn't be able to hear them...SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Marie Kanker then says, "If we come out of hiding, you will spaz out like a rabid spider monkey!" Eddy then says, "Will not!" Lee Kanker then says, "Will too!" Eddy then says, "WILL NOT!" And he pulls out something from the bushes and he turns out to be pulling Lee Kanker out by the hair and then he falls to the ground and spazes while foaming in the mouth and Lee then says, "Will too!"

**(15 Minutes Later)**

Eddy then wakes up and says, "Double D... I had the weirdest dream... I dreamed you were in cahoots with the Kanker Sisters... they're here aren't they?" Double D then says, "If you give me a chance I will explain everything but you wouldn't like it!" Eddy then says, "Try me!"

**(5 Mintues Later)**

Eddy is shocked and says, "You... spent a whole night with those freaks in your humble abode? And all because of the same green guys who just mugged me and kicked the Kankers out of their trailer... Did you get any sleep from being with them that night?" The Kankers' feelings are hurt and Double D then says, "I didn't because I had to look up files on the Gangreen Gang, and if they continue their rampage in the Cul-de-sac... well... we got to stop them!"

Eddy looks at the Kankers and says, "I don't care, there is no way in anywhere I would help the likes of you, I never liked you, you ruined my scams, you steal my money, you embarass me in front of everyone, you cover me in that foul smelling perfume of yours and further more... I'd rather (whisper whisper whisper whisper) than help you girls, or even be with you girls at all... I HATE YOU ALL! Eddy runs walks away furiously and says, "If you turncoats need me, I'm either going to make up a new scam or get my money back from those green guys!"

Double D and Ed are shocked by Eddy's behavior and then turn around and see Lee, Marie, and May tear up and they burst into crying, their tears fall out like waterfalls. Marie then says, "It's true, nobody likes us, we only acted like that because we have no idea how to treat a man!", Lee then says, "Well girls, it looks like we're never getting our home back at all!"

Ed then says, "Double D if there was ever a time I'd really, really, really, really learned the definition of "sympathy" is, then I'd swear that I have it!" Double D then says, "Well they were mean to us at first but once you've grown attached to them, they aren't that bad, but still we have to get them their home back and we have to save the town. Ed, what are you doing?"

Ed pulls out a entire rose bush from the ground with his teeth and gives some of it to Double D and shouts to the Kankers, "DO NOT CRY, ROSES FOR YOU ALL!" The Kankers then blush and May says, "That's so nice of you two, and you still want to help us?" Double D then says, "Of course, that's what friends do... now I plan on getting to Rolf's maybe we can have him help us since he's just as strong as Ed.

As they made it Rolf's they see Rolf wearing only underwear and he is being suspended on his roof by his underwear. Double D then says, "Let me guess, you were attacked by..." Rolf then says, "Do not talk to Rolf for this is his day of shame, Rolf was beated by four gremlins and a cyclops and hung by his underwear...yes? no?" Ed cries as he shouts, "THE GANGREEN GANG TOOK ALL THE CHICKENS!" Rolf then says, "Nano will not be please for Rolf failed to protect his animals from the monsters, hello, goodbye?"

Eddy was setting up another stand that sold ice cream made out of day old mashed potatoes. But before Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny and Plank can walk to the stand. Ace and the Gangreen Gang show up and destroy Eddy's stand and give him a wedgie. Then Ace tells the other kids, "Forget "no-neck" over there, I have a scam, it's called, "Give me all your money or I make Big Billy beat you all up!"

Eddy's eyes bulge and says, "No fair! I was thinking about doing that with Ed! No one scams around here but me!"

Ace then hears a voice that says, "So Peach Creek has a worser criminal than Professor Scam huh? Well face the wrath of the Cul De Sac's defender.... CAPTAIN MELONHEAD AND SPLINTER THE WONDER WOOD!" Johnny 2x4 and Plank become Captain Melonhead and Splinter once more. Captain Melonhead then asks Ace, "Just who are you guys anyway?"

Ace: I'm Ace... the leader of this funky crew!

Big Billy: Daaaahhhh....Big Billy!

Little Arturo: They call me Little Arturo!

Snake: The name's Ssssnake! And that goof over there is Grubber!

Grubber just makes a raspberry.

Ace then continues, "And we are the universally despised Gangreen Gang!" The kids talk among eachother and Nazz says, "The green tea gang? Never heard of you guys!" The gang shouts, "THE GANGREEN GANG!" Captain Melonhead then says, "You'll be "The GanBlack and Blue Gang" Once I'm through with you...

IN THE NAME OF THE CUL DE SAC... I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

So Captain Melonhead starts fighting the Gangreen Gang until he notices Nazz in a two piece bathing suit. However "Nazz" happens to have green skin, protruding tounge, and bulging eyes. After being distracted by "Nazz", Ace and Big Billy manage to knock out Captain Melonhead and "Nazz" picks up Plank and scratches her back with it. The real Nazz is shocked by what just happened.

"Nazz" then changes back into Grubber and then Ace asks him, "Hey Grubber, since when were you a shapeshifter?" Grubber just blows a raspberry and Ace replies, "Oh I see... you learned that in Japan, no matter, THIS TOWN IS OURS! WE CAN SCAM WHEN WE WANT, PICK ON SOME KIDS, AND...um... do whatever we want!" Big Billy moves the Kanker's trailer to the center of the street and Ace pulls out some bricks starts throwing them at windows and says, "Wow...and the best thing is we can do this and nobody can do anything about it!"

Sarah then goes up to Ace and shouts, "HEY MISTER! THAT WAS MY HOUSE!" Ace then says, "Oh no... I'm soooo scared, a little girl is going to beat us up! Arturo, Snake, deal with that twerp!" Little Arturo just throws sand at Sarah's face and Snake duct tapes her to the door of the trailer.

Nazz then says to Jimmy, "This is just bad Jimmy, they did who knows what to Kevin, beat up Rolf, Johnny, and Sarah, took over the town... They're even worse than the Kankers... is there something they haven't done yet?" Ace goes up to Nazz and says, "Hey there cutie, how about having some fun with us "Gangreen" style?" Nazz then angerly kicks Ace to the point where he speaks with a high pitched voice and says, "I normally don't take "no" as a answer but I'll take it just this once!"

Eddy sees the Gangreen Gang doing all these things and he says to himself, "They're scamming, breaking things, silencing Sarah, and worse of all...talking to Nazz! They must be stopped!" Double D then claps and he says, "Bravo, you finally got the point!" Eddy then says, "Well it gives you no excuse to help the Kanker Sisters "Mr. I'm the only Ed with a heart!" Double D then snaps and says, "DON'T YOU AT LEAST FEEL SORRY FOR THEM AT ALL? THEY HAVE NO HOME OR FRIENDS AT ALL! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE IN THEIR PREDICTAMENT?"

Eddy then says, "Double D, you're scaring me... you're even scarier than Lee Kanker!" Double D continues, "GOOD! NOW, IF YOU WANT TO HELP US GET RID OF THE GANGREEN GANG... I want you to dig deep into your heart, tap into the goodness of it and see to it that you show your feelings and apologize to the Kankers..."

The Kankers poped out from the bushes and Double D then asks them, "How long were you here?" Lee then says, "Long enough..." Eddy then forces himself to walk towards Lee and says, "Lee Kanker, I admit I am a heartless cockamamie doody-head and I do have some feelings for you and...ummm... (silently) I'm sorry..." Lee asks, "What was that?" Eddy replies a bit louder, "I'm Sorry!" May then asks, "Say that again? Eddy replies louder, "I'm Sorry!" Marie then says, "I don't think they heard you in the back!" Eddy shouts, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DON'T HATE YOU AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" Eddy kisses Lee Kanker on the lips and does the same to Marie and May Kanker. The three sisters blush and giggle, Lee then says, "We forgive you, so can you please help us win back "Casa de Kanker" back for us?"

Double D smirks and says, "See? Now was it that hard?" Eddy then says, "Shut up Double D and get me some Scope!" Double D then tells Ed and the Kankers, "Ok, first we need to gather the other kids and figure out how to band together and get rid of the Gangreen Gang but we need something to scare them off, I know they don't like the Powerpuff Girls but we have no way of contacting them somehow.

Eddy remembers what the Powerpuff Girls looked like and he looks at the Kanker Sisters and shouts, "I HAVE A IDEA FOR A SCAM...to get rid of the Gangreen Gang! But I hope you're good at making costumes and special effects, I will pull the greatest plan if it means getting rid of those green skinned weirdoes once and for all!"

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Painting the Cul-de-Sac GREEN!**

**Chapter 3: The Big Green... I mean the big plan!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or "The Powerpuff Girls" and by powerpuff girls I mean the american series and not the anime "Powerpuff Girls Z"

This fanfic takes place in a universe of it's own so no Edna and Kimono Sisters!

I got the idea for this fanfic from a clip of the english dub of "Powerpuff Girls Z" (Snake is now a girl named Ivy in the dub) and I saw the episodes "Buttercrush" and "Telephonies" in the original Powerpuff Girls

btw... IT'S THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

--

The Eds then start their fool-proof plan to save the Cul De Sac from the Gangreen Gang...

Ed then pulls out his monster make up kit and uses it on Lee, Marie, and May Kanker while Double D stitches up some costumes. Eddy figures out how to work the levitating strings. Double D then calls Kevin and says to him, "Hello... are you there Kevin? Good, if you want to get back at the Gangreen Gang you have to do the following (whisper whisper whisper whisper) Good! See you later!" He gets off the phone and says to himself, "I bet he's serious about helping us, he didn't even call me a "Dork" the entire time!"

After the plan is set and the Kankers are ready, Eddy pulls out a bubblegum cigar and says to his friends, "I love it when a plan comes together!" Ed just says, "I pity the foo' who messes with them!" Double D then rolls his eyes and says, "Umm... if Captain Murdok had a catchphrase then I would have no choice but to say it.

**(In the dead center of the Cul De Sac)**

The Gangreen Gang are having fun in their most usual way. Grubber rides on Kevin's bike and he shapeshifts into Kevin... but still has green skin, bulging eyes and protruding tounge. Little Arturo is on Grubber's shoulders, smashing mailboxes with a baseball bat. Then Big Billy hauls the Kanker's trailer to the middle of the street and he tries to juggle their dishes but ends up breaking them. Snake has Jimmy captive and plans to forcefeed him pop rocks and coca-cola... until Ace uppercuts him. Ace then says, "Don't you dare! You aughta be ashamed of yourself... I should be the one who does this and instead of pop-rocks and coke... use Mentos and Diet Coke!"

**(WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!)**

Before Ace can forcefeed Jimmy Mentos and Diet Coke, he sees Eddy outside. He says to Snake, "Looks like the shrimp still hasn't learned his lesson about scamming on my territory, let's give him a "burning reminder" Then Ace and Snake pull out their lighters.

Eddy stands in the street with a piggy bank in his hands and he shouts at Ace, "Hey Atreyu! I'm over here!" Ace appears annoyed and says, "Kid, the name's Ace, not Atreyu! You dare make fun of my green skin?" The gang grabs Eddy and Ace then says, "What should we do to him?" Eddy then says in a high pitched voice, "I say we let him go!" Ace then uppercuts Snake and Snake replies, "But bossss, it wassssn't me!" Ace then says, "I know that, how about we give him a red nurple!" Eddy then says, "Umm isn't it called a "purple nurple"?" Ace replies, "Not when we go through with you...AHAHAHAHAHA"

The gang laughed out loud and before they can do anything, they see three familiar girls "flying" towards them on a wire. They are actually Lee, May, and Marie dressed as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup...THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

Ace sees the three and shouts, "OH NO! IT'S THE GIRLS, THEY FOUND US! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Snake sees them and says to himself, "Well Ssssslap me around and call me Ivy!" Ace slaps Snake and says, "Let's amscray Ivy!"

The Gangreen Gang then run off, past the candy store, the creek, and end up in a alley. Lee grabs Little Arturo's collar and says, "This is for our "shipinnabottle"!" She picks up Arturo and throws him at Big Billy, Marie and May take turns uppercutting Snake in the nose, Lee steps on Grubber's foot and Marie tackles Ace and keeps punching him.

Ace grabs Marie's fist and says, "Hey wait, I barely felt that! Hey you're not Buttercup! This has been a set up boys!" Big Billy pulls on invisable strings and Ed falls down and Billy says to the gang, "Duuuh... the fake powerpuffs were flying on strings!" Grubber shapeshifts into Micheal Buffer and he says, "Llllllet's get ready to rumble!" and turns back to normal and starts fighting May Kanker. Big Billy rolls down Lee and Marie. Ace pulls out a knife and before he can do anything, he sees three streaks of lights in the air.

Ace then says, "I bet those dorks are really good with special effects, they're trying to make it look like those girls are the Powerpuff girls! Let's show them what we do to phonies!" The gang laugh and then sees Buttercup and Snake clubs her but the club breaks and Buttercup uppercuts Snake in the nose. Ace sweats and shouts, "HOLY SCHNIKES!!! IT'S REALLY THEM! THE REAL POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Snake gets up and asks, "But Bossss, how did they know where we were?" Ed is seen with "The Powerpuff Signal" and he says, "A little man that looked like "the Monopoly guy" gave it to me!"

Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Grubber, and Little Arturo back away and Ace then says, "Umm...uh... Hey what the heck is that?" The Powerpuff Girls didn't fall for it and they start fighting them while the Kankers recover from their last fight and eat a large bucket of popcorn, May shares some with Double D and Ed.

The Gangreen Gang manage to slip out of the fight and run off, with the Powerpuff Girls in hot pursuit. Ace then punches Snake and tells him, "Sorry about that, I needed to blow some steam!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup continued to chase after them until they hid out... IN ENDSVILLE! Ace then tells the gang, "Hey, it's either here or Moralton? And I don't think they like our kind over there!" But then the gang see what happens to be Hoss Delgado, Irwin, Jeff the Spider, Fred Fredburger, and General Skarr...dressed in their Underfist uniforms. Hoss then sees the gang and says, "Looks like we have some green skinned monsters to deal with!" Ace stammers and says to Hoss, "But we're not green skinned monsters... we're the gangree..." Hoss knocks Ace out and says, "UNDERFIST! ATTACK! And watch out... they have gangrene!" Soon Underfist defeated each and every member of the Gangreen Gang in one violent battle... then the Powerpuff Girls picked them up and took them back to Townsville.

Back in Peach Creek, all the kids surround the Eds and the Kankers and they hoist them into the air in victory and Johnny shouts, "THREE CHEERS TO THE KANKERS AND THE EDS! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HO..." Johnny gets hit in the face by a flying spatula. Kevin then says, "Well Eds, I guess I shouldn't call you guys "dorks" anymore... thost green guys are the real ones after all!"

The Powerpuff Girls fly by and Blossom says to the Kankers, "Hey, great job in defeating the gang before we showed up, I just hope other villians don't have the same idea of attacking other towns beside townsville. The last thing we would need is "Him" in Moralton or Sedusa in Aron City. Bubbles then notices May hanging out with Double D and just giggles. Soon the girls give their thanks and fly back to Townsville.

Double D then says, "We did it May! We just got rid of the Gangreen Gang!" May Kanker then says, "Yep! We defeated the Gangreen Gang...and met the Powerpuff Girls!" and Double D continues, "You know, now that we got to know eachother a bit more, you can always hang out with me if you want... but not between the hours of 3 and 4, it's the times I check on my ant farm. May Kanker blushes and then says, "Double D you are so sweet, but it's a shame only you can see the good in me... too bad about Eddy."

Eddy hears this and Ed grabs him and drags him to the Kankers and Eddy in a flood of sweat says them,

"I...really...feel...horrible...for...what...I...did...in...the...last...chapter....is...there...anything...I...can...do...to...make...it...up....for...you?"

The Kanker Sisters look at eachother and then laugh evily as they drag Eddy to their trailer...

**(The Kanker's trailer...after Ed and Double D repaired the damage the Gangreen Gang caused)**

Eddy is playing "Goldeneye 007" on the Nintendo 64 with Lee, Marie, and May Kanker, Lee then says, "What were you expecting?" Eddy then says, "Nothing...but still I'm suprised, I didn't even see this coming! And I like James Bond movies...but have you girls ever heard of a Wii" Marie then says, "Hey! We're not rich, we have to be glad with what we have. Also I thought Goldeneye 007 was a very popular party game.... oh and thanks for fixing that "shipinnabottle" Double D!" Double D just nods.

Eddy played with the Kankers...but keeps getting fragged by them. But then the walls burst and they see Fuzzy Lumpkins, armed with his "boomstick" Fuzzy then puts a pawprint on the TV and he says, "THIS HERE'S MAH PROPERTY!" The Kankers prepare to fight and Eddy then says, "Here we go again!"

**So once again, the day is saved... thanks to... The Kanker Sisters and Ed and Double D!**

Eddy then says, "Hey I helped too!"

**Uhhh... nope!**

**THE END**


End file.
